This invention relates to the manufacture of liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) displays, and particularly, reducing the process flow for their manufacturing.
LCOS displays are used in consumer electronics, such as hand-held projectors and near-eye displays, and also have applications in optical communications technologies. LCOS displays include an LCOS panel that contains a pixel array formed on a semiconductor wafer. A packaged LCOS panel includes a means to individually address each pixel within the pixel array. Pixel addressing requires electrically connecting bond pads on the wafer to a signal source—typically through a flexible printed circuit array (FPCA). Conventional LCOS packaging employs wire bonding to connect the bonds pads to the FPCA. Wire bonding's fragility and labor-intensive connection process makes wire bonding a significant cost driver.